Fool Again
by Nik Van Fresces
Summary: He was emotionless back then. But now, he became emotional because of a misunderstanding, making him the   Emoter Prince  rather than  Ice Prince or  Prince of Emotion  rather than  Prince of Ice. Sequel to  If I Let You Go .


**Sequel of `If I Let You Go`. I don't know what entered my mind while I typed the words, so don't expect such from this story. But I do hope that you would still like and enjoy after you have read it~!**

**This is set after his confessions and her acceptance, are they in a relationship? I don't know, just scroll down the bar~!**

**I do not own La Corda D' Oro but I do own this story ^-^**

**

* * *

**

Before their classes and after their practice, Len will always walk Kahoko home. One day, they were walking towards the school when something fell from her bag. She didn't notice it because she was happily swaying her hands along the air.

Len picked it up from the ground. He stopped walking. His face turned gloomy. It was paler than before. She noticed it and decided to check him.

"What's- eh! The picture!" she exclaimed from the top of her lungs.

She took the picture from him. "Sorry about that." she said with a nervous laugh. He shook his head and smiled to her.

"It's alright. Let's get going." he said. Deep inside his heart, he was stabbed by a sword that made his heart into pieces.

_Baby, I know the story  
I've seen the picture  
It's written all over your face_

They parted their ways when they reached the school. While walking away, Len was bothered. Very bothered. He didn't attentively listen to the teacher and didn't practice earlier.

He went to the rooftop after the bell. He can't still take off the image of the guy he saw from the picture.

_Tell me, what's the secret  
That you've been hiding  
And who's gonna take my place_

"Who am I to her to share what's happening in her life?" he asked to himself as he stared upon the sky. Of course, they are not in a relationship. They are just in good terms, nothing more, even if he wants to get that beyond from good terms.

_I should have seen it coming  
I should have read the signs_

He did confess to her and she accepted it, however, that acceptance didn't mean anything with their interactions. That's what he always reminded to himself. After that day, she just acted normally like nothing happened.

_Anyway, I guess it's over_

Something popped to his mind. He closed his eyes. _I'm doomed. I'm defeated. But will I give up?_ he asked his own self.

_Can't believe that I'm the fool again  
I thought this love would never end _

_Love, huh? Wasn't it supposed to be struggle or hope? _were the questions that entered his head while he thought of the chorus of the song **Fool Again**.

_How was I to know?  
You never told me_

The line hit him. He remembered something. He just stated to her that grasp his hands not until she understood the meaning of the song. Not when she realizes that- scratch it off. He was teary eyed now because of what I said.

_Can't believe that I'm the fool again  
And I who thought you were my friend_

Another part of the song threw him away. He smirked. "Friend, so we're just friends after all._" _he voluntarily thrash from his mouth.

_How was I to know?  
You never told me_

In fairness, the blue-haired lad or commonly known as the ice prince was being so emotional. Can I add `much`?

_Baby, you should have called me  
When you were lonely  
When you needed me to be there_

He left from the rooftop and headed towards his classroom when he saw familiar faces that completed his day. She was laughing together with him.

"So I guess you lo-" the said boy was cut off when our so emotionless back then become emotional favorite lad came saying, "You're blocking my way."

_Sadly, you never gave me  
Too many chances  
To show you how much I care_

"Tsuchiura-kun, I'll be going now." the red-haired said while she has some tints on her cheeks. Ryoutaro bid his goodbye to her and now turned to Len.

Ryoutaro sighed. "You're- ya' know."

Len just twitched a brow. He smirked. "Find it out yourself." was all Ryoutaro said before leaving Len full of questions.

_I should have seen it coming  
I should have read the signs_

It was already dismissal. Len skipped a practice. He can't play the violin with so many loads of questions to his mind. He was again, walking when he saw Kahoko with Kazuki and Azuma, laughing all over again.

_Anyway, I guess it's over_

He just continued on walking, not minding their voices echoing to his ears._ I'm so pathetic_ he said to himself.

_Can't believe that I'm the fool again  
I thought this love would never end _

Suddenly, Kahoko called him, shouted his surname rather. "Tsukimori-kun!" she approached him together with their sempais.

"Hino-chan, we'll be going now! And be happy, okay?" expressed happily by Kazuki. Azuma bid his farewell after he said these words to her.

"Once again Hino-san, congratulations."

_How was I to know?  
You never told me_

Len was now very puzzled. He did hear it right, didn't he? The two left, leaving the lass alone with the lad.

_Can't believe that I'm the fool again  
And I who thought you were my friend_

"We should get going now Tsukimori-kun." she said to him. He just nodded and followed her.

_How was I to know?  
You never told me_

As they walked, he saw Kahoko walked happily. Built in smile, glowing eyes, shining hair, and small light hands.

_About the pain and the tears_

He remembered the times when he made her cry. When he made her suffered pain. When he always talked to her in a cold way.

_If I could, I would turn back the time_

That's what he wished as the lyrics of the song flowed to his mind. He will always paste a smile to her face. He will always make her laugh. He will always be good to her.

_Ooh yeah  
I should have seen it coming  
I should have read the signs_

Kahoko noticed him spacing out. She stopped walking.

"Hn?" he lightly mumbled.

"You're spacing out. Is there something wrong?" she asked him anxiously.

He stopped on walking too.

_Anyway, I guess it's over_

"It's you." he said under his breath. She didn't get what he said.

"I'm thinking about you, of what I saw, of what happened ear-" he was cut off by her giggle.

"Sorry about that again Tsukimori-kun. I found you quite funny today." she happily mentioned. He raised a brow, for he didn't know what she meant about.

Realization hit him. To sum the happening up;

Picture.

Tint of pink shades on her cheek.

What the tree, soccer freak rather, said.

What their sempais said.

_Can't believe that I'm the fool again  
I thought this love would never end _

_The guy from the picture was his boyfriend. They were talking about him, those words. I have find it out myself now. I'm really hope- _he stopped babbling to his mind when Kahoko chuckled.

"What you're thinking is wrong." she said before she started to walk.

"That's my brother in the picture. Mio and Nao forced me to take a picture of him. I find it somewhere so I decided to bring it in school and let them see." she explained to him.

_How was I to know?  
You never told me_

Len just stared at her blankly. She once again, chuckled.

"I am going to tell you about him earlier but when I went to your classroom, you're not there."

He ran his fingers to his hair. "How about the other two?" he merely asked.

She smiled to him. "You misunderstood it, didn't you?"

_Can't believe that I'm the fool again  
And I who thought you were my friend_

He slowly nodded. She, for the third or fourth time, chuckled.

"I told them that I went to an amusement park together with you. I also mentioned your confession and my acceptance." she further explained

Len's eyes widened. "Does it mean that..."

_How was I to know?  
You never told me_

Kahoko punched his left shoulder. "You don't know all the time?"

He smiled to himself.

_Can't believe that I'm the_ _fool again_

"Honestly, no" he replied as he took her bag off from her hold.

She mostly stomped her feet as they walk. "You said you didn't forget it since you're the one who thought about it."

_Fool again_

He heaved a sigh before he explained. "I said, grasp my hand not until you understand the meaning of the song, not un-"

"But listening to that song made me understand more from what you understood by listening to it." she paused. "I realized something, maybe mostly of what you always think whenever I'm with you." she looked at him and smiled.

"Is that so?" he replied. She nodded and continued smiling. Finally, he returned the smile. He held her hands as she holds his.

"Len, don't you ever dare to forget that **I am your girlfriend** from now on or I will guarantee that you won't see tomorrow." she kidded him.

He chuckled. "As if you can do that to **your boyfriend**." She frowned.

"Kahoko." he called.

"Hmm?" she murmured, back to her old self again.

"Try to listen to the song **Fool Again**" he continued.

"Why? Is it be- Len! You are the **greatest fool** that I've met ya' know!" she yelled out loud as she tried to make it sound funny.

He just smiled to her and pulled her closer to him while they continue their walk.

_Fool again_

_

* * *

_

**Yosh~! I'm done with the second sequel. Gee, I must have published this a while ago, I mean, earlier. Anyways, please do review~!**

**I'm accepting constructive criticisms or any not that good testimonials. Expect that I'll reply you via private message. **

**Anyways, the genres were drama and humor because at first, he was so emotional until the truth came, it became sort of humorous.**

_-Nik Van Fresces_


End file.
